30 Day OTP Challenge
by Hoezuki
Summary: The 30 Day OTP Challenge - Each chapter will feature a different day. The OTP will be Naruto and Sasuke. Rating will vary from K to M as each chapter will be different.


**Author Note:** So basically I've decided to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge for Naruto and Sasuke and this one is how I would like Naruto to end and writing this actually made me cry a lot. I look forward to your feedback and I hope you enjoy.

**Holding Hands**

The sun was covered with black and grey clouds, signalling a rainstorm was near. A soft and gentle wind was blown from the top of the Hokage Monument, it swept down below upon the village known as Konoha. As the wind blew through Konoha it became stronger, its pace increasing by every second. Everyone it passed felt as if an ice cold wave hit their stomachs, a small shiver running down their spine and they were left with a feeling of dread and apprehension. Most gusts of wind would have stopped after a short distance, but not this one.

It continued its way close to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound – The Valley of the End. The gushing waterfall served as a border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. On each side of the waterfall there was a giant statue. Senju Hashirama was located on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall whereas Uchiha Madara was on the opposite side to symbolise his defection from Konohagakure. Both statues were posed to make the Traditional Shinobi Sparring's Seal of Confrontation, which is done facing each other before a duel.

What lay at the bottom of the waterfall was astounding. It was ultimately over. The last clash between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had finally come to an end. Where the waterfall came to an end; located a large plunge pool which was surrounded by flat land. In the middle of it the large plunge pool, was Sasuke and Naruto; both afloat due to emitting a constant stream of chakra from the parts of their bodies that were making contact with the water. As they both were nearly depleted of their chakra, it was hard to maintain their current positions.

Both of the shinobi were right next to each other, only a small gap between them. Their eyes were closed and they were taking deep yet quiet breathes to steady their racing heart beats. They were damaged equally from their past – mentally and they were now severely damaged physically. Scars from their past and fresh deep wounds covered their entire body. Blood was seeping through their skin and staining their clothes and the once pure azure water.

Their clothes were torn and damaged from the last attack that took place. Just a few minutes ago, Naruto and Sasuke once again clashed with their Chidori and Rasengan which lead them to their present situation. The Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke's outfit was no longer seen, mainly covered with his crimson blood. The hitai-ite that normally adorned Naruto's forehead was, just like the Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke's outfit, was covered with his life fluid – the symbol of Konoha no longer being seen.

Sasuke was no longer Konoha's Uchiha prodigy and Naruto was no longer Konoha's Naruto demon Jinchuriki. They were just Sasuke and Naruto; rivals, best friends and soul mates. Their once fast beating hearts were slowing down, they both knew it was time… After so long of living in this world, it was time to face the cruel reality known as death – not alone, but together. They didn't have long left, so Naruto decided to say his last words and make them as meaningful as he possibly could.

"Sasuke… I'm glad… I got to die… By your side…" He confessed as clear crystal tears ran down his tanned face as he managed to choke out each word. The Uchiha didn't respond until he felt tears starting to run down his pale face.

"Thank you… Naruto…" Sasuke said back, his words quiet yet held a powerful meaning. Both Uzumaki and Uchiha had a small smile on their face. It showed all the pain they fault but they were content with dying right here, right now, side by side and free from their tormenting fate.

The dark rain clouds from before started to rain down upon them, drenching them even more than before. With what little strength he had, Sasuke connected both his index finger and middle finger with Naruto's to form the Traditional Shinobi Sparring's Seal of Reconciliation. The wind that was just reaching the top of the waterfall once again swept down and blew past them before completely disappearing.

Their heart beats came to a slow end but finally stopped, at this moment they both were plunged by the water below them. At this point the rain ceased and the rain clouds seemed to disappear before the sun was shining upon the spot that Sasuke and Naruto were. A single bird was seen soaring across the blue sky making its call.

They continued to sink until they reached the river bed but the small smile on their face never left. They were both dead and finally at peace. Nothing could harm them now… After fighting all their lives they were now at rest. Sasuke and Naruto, yin and yang, fire and wind, moon and sun, light and dark and forever intertwined with each other.


End file.
